Star Wars: The Origin of Ben Solo
by NationalAnthem
Summary: Before becoming Kyle Ren he was just known as Ben Solo, learn how this Jedi's journey began. You will learn how he had the love of Peyton, the Prince of D'Qar, and lost it all because of the First Order but after the awakening of the force will he have the chance to regain it and to come back to the light and move away from the dark side. Slash, Mpreg


Star Wars: The Origin of Ben Solo

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

"Focus Ben! You can do it!" said Luke, his uncle and mentor.

Ben Solo was in front of a whole group of future Jedi being mentored by his uncle, Luke Skywalker.

Trying to use the force to call for his lightsaber…

 _'_ _I can do this'_ thought Ben as he stretched his arm.

All the other apprentices stared at Ben. He was the only one of them who hadn't been able to accomplish the task.

 _"_ _What's taking so long?"_

 _"_ _He's supposed to be related to Luke Skywalker, you could have fooled me"_

 _"_ _His human genes are probably stronger"_

Ben could hear all the snickering and laughing from the others. He was beginning to get frustrated.

After a couple of minutes of trying he was finally able to get the lightsaber to levitate for a couple of seconds but it fell back on the ground.

Ben looked over at his uncle who just nodded his head.

"That's enough for today, everyone you are dismissed, I'll see you back here tomorrow morning" said Luke.

Everyone cheered as they were finally able to leave but they still all gossiped and Ben could hear all there snickering about him.

He noticed his uncle was about to leave as well and he followed behind him.

"Uncle Luke, I promise I can do this, I've done it a million times…I just…I don't know why I cant focus today, I could hear everyone talking about me and saying all this stuff and it just…it got to me…and…and…I'm sorry for letting you down" said Ben, bowing his head.

Luke turned around and put a hand on his nephews shoulder.

"Ben, I believe in you but you are not a child anymore you have to start taking this training serious. You are one of the youngest here but the force is strong with you but you have to learn to master it" said Luke in a calm voice.

He believed in his nephew but he felt that his nephew didn't believe in himself.

"Look, don't beat yourself down because of this. Go rest. We will pick up where we left of tomorrow" said Luke.

"Yes Uncle Luke" said Ben as he bowed his head again, they both headed their separate ways.

Ben was mad, he didn't know why he couldn't do the simplest task he had ever been given.

 _"_ _Ben…" a voice whispered._

Ben turned around to look behind him, he heard a voice whisper his name.

 _"_ _Ben…" a voice whispered again._

Ben looked around but no one was around. He began to get a headache, this wasn't the first time this had happened to him. This was beginning to happen quite often.

"Ben!" he heard a different voice but this time it was a shout.

Ben had begun to panic but this time when he looked behind he was able to see someone.

He had completely forgotten about his headache when he noticed who it was.

"Peyton?" he said in a low whisper.

"Ben!" shouted the other boy who was running towards Ben.

Ben smiled when the boy finally reached him. His smile turned into a big grin.

Ben bowed at the presence of Prince Peyton, the prince of D'Qar.

Peyton laughed and when Ben stood up straight he tackled him into a hug. Both of them fell on the ground.

"Hey 'Prince' nice to see you too" said Ben with a smirk on his face.

"I told you not to call me that! And I've been…ok" said Peyton with a smile.

"Oh? Just ok?" asked Ben as he placed a finger underneath Peyton's chin, raising his head up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, well…I was just okay until I saw you…I missed you" said Peyton with a sweet smile waiting for Ben to respond.

Ben's smirk turned into a sweet smile, "I've missed you too" he said as he went in for a quick kiss on the lips of Peyton.

They both stared at each other before Ben broke the silence.

"Not that I don't love you but I kind of have a rock stabbing me in the back" said Ben.

"Oh, sorry" said Peyton with a laugh as got off Ben and helped him stand up.

"Thanks" said Ben as he dusted his robe.

"No problem" replied Peyton.

"Come on, let's go to my home" said Ben as he grabbed Peyton's hand and led him to his home.

 **In Ben's Home**

"I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks but it feels like forever" said Peyton as he took a seat on Ben's bed.

"I know, it's been twenty six days to be exact" said Ben with a smirk as he sat next to Peyton.

"Wow, I didn't know you could count?" said Peyton sarcastically.

"I'm a Jedi, I can do anything" said Ben causing the two of them to burst out in laughter.

Ben looked over at Peyton, he was the only person who could make him forget all the stress that was caused by his training. Peyton always carried a big smile on his face, he was always optimistic about everything, and caring, he always tried to make sure everyone around him or near him was happy and smiling.

Ben then remember what happened during his training today and looked down, he now had a serious look on his face.

Peyton noticed this, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ben looked up, "Nothing" he said.

Peyton had none Ben since they were born so he knew he was lying, "You can tell me, come on" he pleaded reaching over and placing his hand over Ben's.

"It's just…today during my training I was trying to use the force to call for my lightsaber and I failed…it was…it was embarrassing" said Ben as he looked away, staring at the floor.

"Really? But I've seen you do it a bunch of times with ease?" said Peyton.

"I know…I don't know what was going on in my head…it was…I just couldn't focus for some reason" said Ben.

"It's okay, people have off days all the time. Tomorrow will be better" said Peyton.

Ben looked over at Peyton his smile was so contagious that it made him smile.

"That's not even the worst part, the worst part was that I could hear them, all the others, make little comments about me, about me not being able to do the simplest task, about how in the world could I be related to Luke Skywalker, no one thinks I'll be able to live up to my family's Jedi legacy" said Ben.

Peyton got closer to Ben, "I believe in you" he said.

"You just feel sorry for me" said Ben shaking his head.

"No I don't! I believe in you, and even if I didn't all that should matter is that you believe in yourself, do you believe in yourself?" asked Peyton.

"I…I think I do" said Ben.

"You think or you do?" asked Peyton.

"I do…I…it's just that when I hear people and- "

"Ben, what people think about you doesn't matter. There is always going to be people who doubt you. But what matters is that you don't doubt yourself. Look do it right now" said Peyton.

"Do what?" asked Ben, confused.

"Use the force to get your lightsaber" said Peyton.

"Peyton-"

"Come on! Please, do it for me. I know you can. It's just you and me here, come on" said Peyton bouncing up and down on the bed.

Ben exhaled, "Okay".

He looked over at the lightsaber on top of his desk and raised his hand.

In the blink of an eye it was in the palm of his hand.

He smiled and looked over at Peyton.

"See! I told you!" said Peyton with a laugh.

Ben smiled. He placed the light saber on the other side of his bed, pushed Peyton on the bed and began tickling him. He loved to hear the brunet laugh. After a couple of seconds he stopped and looked into Peyton's clear blue eyes.

"Why do I always feel calm and peaceful when I'm with you? Why can't you always just be with me?" asked Ben with a smile.

"Well maybe I can, I brought you something while I was on a trip with my dad" said Peyton as he reached into his pocket.

"So do I actually, I almost forgot" said Ben as he walked over to a drawer.

When Ben sat back on the bed next to Peyton he noticed Peyton holding something in his hand.

"You go first" said Ben.

"Okay, close your eyes and give me your hand" said Peyton.

Ben opened his free hand and Peyton placed his gift in it.

Ben opened it and noticed a necklace with a dog tag on it. Ben looked at it and smiled when he noticed it, it was engraved, it had his full name and Peyton's and it also had both of their birth stones on either end.

"Peyton, this is beautiful but it must have cost you a fortune" said Ben as he looked at the sapphires and rubies.

"That doesn't matter, it's my gift to you. This way you can always carry a little piece of me with you. See it has both of our names engraved and it has my birth stone, which is a sapphire on one end, and then it has your birthstone which is a ruby, on the other. Do you like it?" asked Peyton with a smile.

"I love it, it's amazing. Just like you" said Ben as he gave Peyton a quick peck.

"And I hope you like this, it's not the same high quality or as expensive as all the other gifts you are used to receiving, Prince, but I hope you like it" said Ben as he placed his gift in Peyton's hand and then began to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Stop calling me that, I'm sure I'll love it" said Peyton as he opened the small box and was surprised to find a gold locket with both there initials engraved on the front. He pulled it out of the box and opened it and was left speechless when he saw the two pictures inside.

"You…you had this picture?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah" said Ben.

It was a picture of both of them together when they were kids and the other picture was of both of them the first time they went on a date. Peyton had wanted to take a picture because he had a lot of fun and even thought Ben didn't want to he ended up agreeing to it.

"My dad helped me make the locket and so did Chewie, I hope you like it" said Ben.

Peyton shook his head, "I love it! I'll always wear it" said Peyton as he placed it around his neck, Ben moved behind him and clipped the necklaced around his beck. He was already wearing his dog tag necklace.

"I love it, so now you have something to remember me and I have something to remember you anytime we are far away from each other" said Peyton as he wrapped his arms around Ben's and Ben wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist.


End file.
